User talk:Christy32
Welcome to my Talk page Leave a message here or email me at CastleFan32@mail2christy.com with subject or discussion Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Christy32 Talk Archive (Backup) 100 Days on Castle Hey cuz Christy, congratulations on being here for 100 days. I just love your dedication to Castle. Are still working creating that Castle website? Before I forget are you still having that Castle DVD marathon this weekend or is it the weekend before the 5th season premiere. Sabrina (talk) 22:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin i just gave you admin rights for this wikiDaboss (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) References Can http://castletv.net (castletv.net) be used as a verifiable source? reply to message for "Scared to Death" Yeah, sure, absolutely! I filled in what I noticed, and I didn't know there was a limit. go ahead and delete anything you see fit; I'm sorry I took up a lot of space. KateFaulkner23 01:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it! Poof! You're Dead It looks like there may be a risk of an edit war on this page. Alex Jiskran 04:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I saw it, was thinking about protect it for day or two. see if get some hard answer on the right song. Christy32 (talk) 04:18, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Editing regarding of photo uploads I just read your warning. I only wanted to add information. Absolutely no ill will intended. So, about photo uploads, was it "the photos are not allowed to upload without ABC or CTV signatures on it", or "not allowed to upload unless with ABC or CTV signatures"? Please clarify that for us. Gratias agimus.Harbinger3781 (talk) 11:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Harbinger3781 (talk) 06:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Formatting in "Quotes" http://castle.wikia.com/wiki/A_Murder_Is_Forever I think we don't leave empty lines between replicas of the same scene - we use them to separate different ''scenes. ssdd28561 (talk) 06:25, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thank for bringing that up but I already knew about it to that user constantly put in quotes like that it's hard to keep track. Also please leave the promo section alone there's a reason for extra empty line space. When you remove them you're destroying the format, so don't remove any extra space lines there. please don't argue about it if possible. Christy32 (talk) 12:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help, and sorry for my rookie mistakes - I never contributed to wiki-pages before. I didn't want to destroy the format. ::I am sorry to trouble you, but is there some rules to read about punctuation? E.g. using dashes. In East Slavic languages (rus, bel) we use only spaced dash – like this. According to Wikipedia "In running text, various dash conventions are employed: an em dash—like so—or a spaced em dash — like so — or a spaced en dash – like so – can be seen in contemporary publications." Should I edit this "...than her parents--(She mothers Castle.." or not? What about this: "pistol-- only to realize..."? ::Thank you in advance. ssdd28561 (talk) 20:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Question on image hi got a question, why is the user Jiskran still uploading images in PNG format in characters? i know that in the guideline and he ignoring it. i for one don't care for PNG format because the file size always to big compared to jpg or jpeg. i was wondering why he still get away with. HopesFuture12 (talk) 18:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :sorry to take so longer, he think that images are better in PNG. I don't see the difference depending where you're getting episode capturing and how the episode is. Christy32 (talk) 15:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::thanks for reply back, but don't think he should be still doing it. i know png image format take up server space, that why I use jpeg or jpg. you are also right where the image come from. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) A concern user hey christy, i hate say this about any user, but someone needs to put leash on Misspopular. for one the quote section, some of the quotes don't feel like they important quotes but instead dialogue. Some of her paragraph and sentences read like trivia. sorry to say this someone. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :hi there been away for always, so saw this and what user Misspopular. She needs to work on her contributing especially on how she adds quotes, trivia and recaps. she starts a recap like quick summary paragraph. that the best way i can say it. i check in here in the future to see how doing. Lennie38 (talk) 21:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) hey again, Misspouplar add it again. Wanderer23 (talk) 03:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Season category Hi christy I was getting ready to contact about the recent edited to one of season category. I think you should considered restricting to admins use only (for now) for seasons 1-6. Also can you or daboss disable the new viewer editor because won't work well with my browser. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I am also having some minor trouble with the view editor, i haven't seen another wiki using it. As for the subject, i think those categories for the season 1-6 should be lock. HopesFuture12 (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :ya that was me, i turned on the new visual editor but i just turned it off right now and about the categories, i will talk to christy about it. Daboss (talk) 20:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Sources of material or website I think that you should maybe check website sources to add to guidelines. I known you don't use spoilertv.com. I talk you off wikia to give you detail on what I talk about. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) about stuff to talk about Hey Christy, what is the best way to talk with you, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about, what is the best way to contact you? Daboss (talk) 05:48, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Categories Should directors and other crew get the nationality labels, or is that actors only? I'm asking because I just spotted that Dwight Little isn't listed as American, and I wasn't sure whether to add it or not. Alex Jiskran 11:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi Christy32. I noticed that you reverted my edit on the wiki's main page without giving a reason. This is generally considered quite rude among wiki communities, providing that you're not reverting vandalism of course. Interlanguage links are frequently used as a great feature to connect international communities, in fact they are used in most of the larger wikis I know. You see, not all Castle fans speak English as their first language. So I'm not really sure why you removed the links. I would be glad if you gave me your view. Regards, --Weas-El (talk) 17:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC) As far as image policy can I post screenshots that I've taken that don't include ctv or abc logos? Image Policy What's a copyright tag? Sporty786 (talk) 23:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, what Christy talk about is no one is upload the image with license, which to used copyright tag here. we can't have any image take from abc and fansite that have right to them. Truly A Watcher (talk) 23:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Truly A Watcher for try to explain about copyright has to be when upload any image here. Christy32 (talk) 01:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Mistake in Air Date The episode titled 'Veritas' has the wrong air date it says March 24, 2014 and as it is the second to last episode of season 6 this is inaccurate.--Tripodssj6 (talk) 19:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Possible case of plagiarism According to a user on the Wiki the information on the ﻿Melody Thomas Scott page has been copied from her offical site. http://www.melodythomasscott.com/#. I have looked into the page history and some users have been editing the page. Please look into this, Plagerism is serious. Zu'u lost daal. Alduin1996 (talk) 09:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Identical input I agree, Christy, it almost has to be the same user as there's no difference in the style. With a mobile, anon IP though, I don't think a block is going to be any use, so I figure we can just keep undoing the category adds until they get tired. Alex Jiskran 00:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Tory Ellis I tried to create a page for the Video Tech specialist, using this name, and the system tells me it's blocked. Since she appears in a minor but key role in so many Season Six episodes, I wanted to ask why. Alex Jiskran 11:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) upcoming 6th season finale christy, can you put up a notice to the other user about spoiler or wait good couple days after the season finale air in united states. the gives tell for all to sink in. if you get what i talk about. Wanderer23 (talk) 17:07, May 10, 2014 (UTC) New pages Since you've been deleting Season 5/6 pages, should I press on with the creation of pages for the earlier seasons, or do you still want only a limited number (two or so maximum) per day? There are still some 400 pages on the list. Alex Jiskran 18:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I say just limited number (two or so maximum) per day for now. There been talk off here about what pages to created about what character. Which one of important and other limit material (appearances). I still work on guidelines. Christy32 (talk) 18:37, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Veritas double entry I made the deletion, Christy, because identical information appears three or so lines higher. Alex Jiskran 22:54, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Anon again Knockout is constantly having categories like the earlier ones added. Can you protect it, please? Alex Jiskran 23:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Alex I protected the page. And next time this happen undo button or contact me. Christy32 (talk) 23:58, May 12, 2014 (UTC) L.T. Tolliver This actor is, in point of fact, in the vast majority of episodes, somewhere in shot at least once, as far as I can tell. Should we set up an Appearances page for him, listing the situations, perhaps even with a time stamp? Alex Jiskran 07:04, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Christy! Do you think it would be worth creating a Category for all the episodes that don't have a full recap yet? There are quite a lot of them and it might make it easier for people to add them if they know where they're needed.Brezita (talk) 11:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) unsigned user hi i notice unsigned user leaving talk pages, which you taken care. i think you as someone doing something about. Wanderer23 (talk) 02:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :thanks for let know and keeping eye out on that ip user.Christy32 (talk) 02:40, May 29, 2014 (UTC) hi i have '''lots' of wikis accounts i wont work so much here :) tks anyway 23:33, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Time Will Tell The punctuation in this summary is wrong, and the final sentence is a question, and therefore needs to end in a question mark. Why did you undo my edit? Alex Jiskran 21:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) the visual editor hey, is there anyway for put something in guidelines about the visual editor. i notice some still are use it. i think it causes layout problems. also i summary is okay the way it is. just let you know. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC) YOU NEED TO LEAVE MY PAGE ALONE Difficult call It may just be a bad day/time for her, but I feel that anyone who threatens another user (as she did with what she posted on your user page) should be banned, at least briefly. This language and approach is incompatible with the stated aims of Wikia in general. I looked up her contributions elsewhere, and I'm afraid none of them seem to me remotely constructive, e.g. http://2brokegirls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ICarly2011 . Alex Jiskran 20:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I say ban her, she been doing this since joining this wiki, Christy and no one should be threatened. Wanderer23 (talk) 20:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Christy, I would be her ban for threaten you and if user don't respect this wiki and another here then she shouldn't be here until learn to share and behave. Lennie38 (talk) 20:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm putting you in death of treason Agree entirely Looking into her favorite wikis, it seems this user keeps getting accounts blocked on numerous wikis for precisely this kind of behavior. She just creates new identities each time and continues, as shown by her own wiki (or at least one of them) - http://death-of-treason.wikia.com/wiki/Listing_bad_users. Alex Jiskran 21:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Someone should report her to wikia staff about if that wiki is good to be on there domain. My cousin would called behavior as having spoiler tantrum who doesn't get her way and want blame others. Christy32 (talk) 21:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I've put in a Vandalism, Spam Task Force request for a global block. We'll see if they think she deserves it. Alex Jiskran 21:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ICarly The VSTF have blocked her globally and deleted her image files and similar. I hope this means that, even under another name, she will not be returning, as her IP itself should be blocked. Alex Jiskran 03:59, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandal 99.95.68.224 needs a warning, as they have pointlessly edited both the Rick Castle and Martha Rodgers pages. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 18:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Some anon using the name Nadia is messing with several different pages, Lanie, Peny Gerald, Jenny Ryan etc., and needs blocking. Alex Jiskran 20:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :thanks, that user ip address was delete by VegaDark, a member of Spam Task Force. But ip address is back. I'll block it. Christy32 (talk) 21:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor Hi, I know awhile back the VisualEditor but Daboss deactivate do to some problem and no was to use it. I wondering if you could post notice to tell another user and new user not use it here. Also put notice that new user should look for guideline (policy) here before editing, etc. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) stuff to talk about hey its me JP, i need to talk to you about some guidelines, write back to me asap Daboss (talk) 03:46, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Season 7 & Derrick Storm Hi! Just a couple of questions: * I was wondering when the Season 7 and episodes pages will be made? Will you make it, or are you waiting for someone else to? * Little suggestion/request: you might want to place a link to the rules & policies somewhere more accessible (homepage and/or navbar). Because as it is right now, it's pretty hard to find, so it's hard to know what I can and can't do, and I'd like to know the rules. :P * Oh, and last one: Did you know they're planning on making a TV series based on Derrick Storm? :D I'm curious: how do you feel about that? :) Thanks for your time! ~ redwall 12:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) =talk about outsiders hi I don't want anyone to get upset with me, but why does Castle fans outside the United States that contribute here ruin it for us by posting information before we have a chance to get into it here. also I'm wonder why you haven't been nominated or such for wikiastar. you deserve it.Wanderer23 (talk) 12:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) So, I was looking at the The Lives of Others page and I don't think the sentence "Give me the those" is correct. Misspopular (talk) 02:16, September 24, 2014 (UTC) rule for images display and such hi, wondering if you make or suggest a guideline image on display like not having dark or too light or blur or to zoom in. i like what you got so far. HopesFuture12 (talk) 15:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank for contact me about the subject, I'll look into it. Christy32 (talk) 23:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Anon (nadia) Did you use the Admin options to put an infinite block on the IP last time? If so, we may need to ask VSTF to place a global ban. Alex Jiskran 00:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :no since this first time in a while, but doing it right now. but did block the ip address back in early August. Christy32 (talk) 00:30, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, Christy, I didn't think you would be online yet, so I didn't think to check. I'll try to take more care in future. Alex Jiskran 13:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) about updating quotes guideline hey christy, might want to update quotes guideline that you, me and some other talk about off wikia. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) episode protection hey Christy, you might want to put up that template that you will working on the episode pages.it's the template we talked about which you created. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Already. It still need to work abit. Christy32 (talk) 01:59, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I got your message. I'll take it easy Misspopular (talk) 00:33, October 22, 2014 (UTC) User not listening to your advice hi Christy I see that misspopular isn't listening to the advice you gave her and she is ignoring me I feel that I can't contribute. Wanderer23 (talk) 21:54, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :hey there, I haven't been around for awhile, but I have to agree with Wanderer23. I hate to say that. She said that she would easy back. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I don't understand what other users were saying about me, but I was following your advice and I would never ignore that advice. Misspopular (talk) 22:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :hey, I don't know if you see that misspopular did 12 edits in a three hour period. I know that's been a problem in the past. a friend of mine who I showed them this site thanks they should cut back or go to the other castle site it was set up. But I don't want to cause any trouble Wanderer23 (talk) 20:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :i agree with Wanderer23, its kind of a form of spam, or spamming the wiki, is there a way to limit how many times a page can be edited? Daboss (talk) 01:44, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I been looking into how wikia staff can help created a solution without constantly protecting or blocking a user. Christy32 (talk) 02:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Blog Hey, what do you think about my blog posts? Misspopular (talk) 03:19, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Episode isn't Meme is Murder supposed to be lock?Misspopular (talk) 18:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Uh, I don't think Ryan actually that inThe Good, The Bad & The Baby Misspopular (talk) 04:40, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Christy, you are correct on that quote, but for some reason word spot man is coming up SWAT in the closed capturing. But replay and turn up volume. Wanderer23 (talk) 05:01, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Usage On the "Gina Cowell" page the use of wherein is, in fact, grammatically correct, and needs replacing with 'in which scenario' or something comparable if it's to be changed. Alex Jiskran 18:06, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Template Taking Hi Christy, I thought let you know Misspopular took from her put them on wiki is admin. Never even change anything on them (color included) HopesFuture12 (talk) 01:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) trivia getting out of hand in characters Christy, you should look into the trivia its being put in the characters. It need cleanup and what is good trivia and what should have been put into the description paragraphs. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :I saw this have to agree with Wanderer23, you should look in it or guideline for trivia for this. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 01:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Check into it. I try to work guideline for trivia and maybe format for it in the Characters. I know all get upset. Christy32 (talk) 02:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) irritating user Hey Christy, I hate to say this about any user but misspopular is becoming an irritation here. I mentioned this to you off site with a long with some other users. I wish that maybe she leave for a while I wonder if she even has a day job. I don't want to be a rude person. this is between you and me disgusting hopefully some arrange could probably be made. I know you going to do some maintenance coming up to the holiday. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Edits Undone You just undid two of my edits in where I added the Credited Name Of a Character who was referred by another name throughout the episode. I know that information about it exists in the trivia section, but it is better if that information is also added in the cast section. ✓PokePika ✓ 07:56, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Also, on the season 7 page, the section is titled "Broadcast Episodes" but not all episodes have aired yet. So it is better to name that section as "Episodes" only. ✓PokePika ✓ 08:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :hey Christy don't listen to this party you did the right thing. They shouldn't tell you what should be done here you are the Administrator. I agree with you did.they should have discussed the issue first with you before doing it to see if its an OK thing because it may be what we do here it's not like any of the others with wikis. Wanderer23 (talk) 11:40, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::but (just an opinion) you should tell new users how you do things here so they might do things correctly. And also explain why they were wrong because you are experienced editors while they are newcomers and they want to contribute to the wiki only. ✓PokePika ✓ 06:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :you say it a opinion, right now you sound forcefully rude in your explaining, like demanding we here don't do that.as a fellow user and contributor here.Wanderer23 (talk) 12:20, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :thanks for trying to help Wanderer23, as for PokePika999, there guideline and policy here, when you come to in a site checkout the site throughly before editing. Christy32 (talk) 15:28, November 30, 2014 (UTC) HEY christy32 glad to be a part of the wiki chat -Castlebeckett2418 Richard Castle A vandal is trying to blank the page or make it obscene. Alex Jiskran 01:12, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : i try to correct it but you start redo which kick me out. also before i forget can you check this thread message and tell me what you think getting message from outside wikia think the another wiki should be delete. Christy32 (talk) 01:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : I'd say report it to http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism as a form of vandalism, and definitely in breach of Wikia policies. Sorry I disrupted your changes. Alex Jiskran 01:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : ::thanks, i will do any as soon as I can. Christy32 (talk) 02:40, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Ban needed , this is the person who changed Castle's name to an obscenity, then blanked the page. I really think they should be banned for at least six months. Alex Jiskran 17:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :I will be doing that, thanks. Christy32 (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Food to die for I modified the synopsis because it contained two 'who' relative clauses, and the punctuation at the beginning was simply ungrammatical. Alex Jiskran 21:53, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Season 7 The entry you've protected is grammatically wrong in several places, Christy. Alex Jiskran 20:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC)